User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/The Lion Guard: A Morning Walk
Early one summer morning Kion woke up and remembered that today was the day his father had promised to show him the kingdom. It was a tradition that had started when his great grandfather took his grandfather and his great uncle Scar up to the highest spot on Pride Rock to watch the sunrise then on a walk through the Pridelands. Then when his grandfather had been king he had taken his father on the trip.His father often told the story to him and Kiara, so often that Kiara had begun to tell it with him.Then when Kiara had been his age their Father had taken her. Now it was his turn to go on the trip with his father He had been looking forward to it for the past two weeks. Carefully as to not wake his sister or brother in law he carefully crawled over to where his father and mother were laying. Kion climbed on top of his father and started tugging at his ear and shaking him. "Come on dad wake up you promised to take me today"Nala half awakened by her sons actions, nudged her mate and said "Simba your sons awake"Simba sleepily answered " darling before sunrise he's your son". "Come on dad" Kion said. "All right I'm up Kion" Simba said getting up and yawning he and Nala followed their son out of the den. Kion went back and wove himself through his mothers legs " have a good time sweetheart I love you" Nala said licking her sons forehead " bye mom" Kion said. He and Simba started to go up to to highest peak to start the tradition. Nala smiled warmly at her sons and mates retreating figures a look of pure love in her eyes. Then she turned and went back into the den to go back to sleep. Meanwhile Kion and Simba had reached the peak and were admiring the view. " Look my son everything the light touches is our kingdom" Simba stated "Whoa" Kion said amazed at what was before him, then he noticed a shadowy place in the horizon " Dad what about that shadowy place?" He asked gesturing to it. "That is off limits to everyone don't ever go there son" Simba said firmly. "Yes dad" Kion said surprised at his fathers firmness as usually Simba had a loving calm demeanor when around him and Kiara.He made a mental note to ask Kiara why his father was so firm about the "shadowy place. After they had looked at the kingdom from above they began the walk through the Savannah" My Son everything you see exists together in a delicate balance, Once Kiara and Kovu end their reign you my son will be king, As king you will need to understand the patterns of all the animals, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope. "But dad don't we eat the antelope?" Kion asked confusion in his tone. "Yes Kion but let me explain when we die our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass and so we are all connected in The Great Circle Of Life, do you understand my son?" Simba asked patiently, "Yes dad" Kion said. "Are you ready to head back Kion?" Simba asked, Before Kion could respond Zazu came flying up to them as fast as he could when wet reached them he landed on the ground to catch his breath. "Zazu is anything wrong?" Simba asked alarmed, " Sire poachers in the meadow!" Zazu answered, instantly Simba became serious, " Kion go home" he ordered calmly, "dad can't I come " Kion begged " No son obey me at once" Simba ordered. Kion immediately raced down the path back home. Simba and Zazu hurried in the other direction toward the problem. When Kion got home he found his mother and grandmothers talking in front of the den, " Hi mom Hi Nai Nai Hi Nona" Kion said nuzzling each of them in turn "where's Kiara" he asked. "She's inside sweetheart" Sarabi answered smiling at her grandson" "Ok thanks Nai Nai" Kion answered starting to run in, " hold on Kion did you have a good time with your father?" Nala asked her son "yes mom I had a great time " Kion answered quickly running in to the den. Nala , Sarabi and Sarafina exchanged a amused look between them. When He entered the den he saw Kiara and Kovu talking to Kovu's sister Vitani in a corner of the den, he hurried over to them. When Kion reached them the three of them stopped talking abruptly and exchanged a look, then Kiara smiled warmly at her brother and gestured for him to sit in between her front legs. Kion complied with her request and settled down, Kiara licked the top of her brothers head and sensing that her brother had something on his mind wordlessly gestured for her mate and sister in law to let them have some alone time. Vitani and Kovu instantly complied to her wish Kovu licking the top of her head before joining his sister outside the den to talk. "Ok Kion what's wrong" Kiara asked gently" "Well when me and dad were looking at the kingdom I asked about a area of the Pridelands that looked shadowy and dad was firm with me and he told me that it was off limits", Kiara let out a sigh and calmly started to explain why her father had acted like that when she finished it was nighttime and Kion was asleep in between her legs. " Goodnight Kion" Kiara said licking him. Category:Blog posts